Não se pode enganar o mestre
by Marinaas
Summary: Pensamentos antes de dormir perturbam qualquer um, até mesmo, quem deseja enganar o mestre.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto não é meu. Se fosse, eu seria rica e estaria torrando meu dinheiro em Londres com o Hugh Jackman ao lado.

**Rated**: K

**Avisos**: *Tirando o pó do fanfiction* Nossa, será que ainda sei escrever fics?

Repetições de pronomes, contrações, erros de concordância e nomes errados propositalmente. Acho que vocês entenderão no final.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

Estou com sono. Como sempre.

Virei para o lado, aconchegando-me no meu travesseiro quentinho e macio. Tentei esticar os bracos pra pegar meu lençol decorado com ursinhos. Estavam tão longe que meus dedos não o alcançaram. É melhor continuar descoberto mesmo, afinal, nem estou sentindo tanto frio assim. E olha que ela fechou todas as janelas e cortinas do quarto.

Eu gosto como ela cuida de mim. É a mulher da minha vida. Têm os olhinhos verdes tão bonitos e brilhantes da cor das melancias colhidas do pomar do Chouzua-san. Seu cabelo parece com o sol que ilumina a vila de dia. E o sorriso que ela tem? Quando está feliz, eu me sinto protegido como o sorriso dela. Quando com raiva, faz esse mesmo gesto, ainda que de forma maligna. Sorte que nunca sou o alvo desse sorriso malvado.

Eu vou me casar com ela.

Acho que sou o homem da vida dela. Tenho quase certeza disso, porque ela me trata bem. Até na hora me levar pro banho ela não briga com-comigo. Eu sou a única pessoa que ela trata assim. Ela sempre diz que minhas orelhas devem se manter limpas, porque um bom shinobi precisa escutar bem. Ela ainda passa em mim um perfume de rosas, e as kunoichis ficam me cheirando. Acho que ela não gosta muito disso. É meio ciumenta.

Ela também é cheirosa. Acho que é por ficar tanto tempo agarrada a mim.

Ela também diz que eu vivo dormindo. Coitadinha dela, que mal sabe que faco isso para receber mais de seus afagos.

Ela é a menina mais linda do mundo. Já percebi que alguns shinobis não gostam que ela viva agarrada com-comigo. Mas nem me importo. Só fico dormindo sob os carinhos despejados por ela. Melhor lugar do mundo.

Estou ouvindo passos. Vou fingir que estou dormindo, porque já está quase na hora de tomar o remédio com aquele gosto ruim de inseto. Mas o que eu queria mesmo, era permanecer acordado e olhar dentro dos olhos verdes dela e sentir o amor que eles me transmitem.

Já posso escutar os passos dela e sua voz um tanto irritada. Tenho que me esforçar para não rir porque ela é muito engraçada quando está com raiva.

**xx**

- Feh, por que viemos até aqui? Ele está dormindo, mulher! Você não sabe como é horrível ser incomodado durante o sono... - Shikamaru suspirou pesadamente, afinal, ele como ninguém compreendia perfeitamente como é passar por esse drama.

- Não sei mesmo. Agora você é especialista nisso, né, chorão? Já que não faz outra coisa. - sibilou Temari irônica, assentando-se sobre a cama ao lado da criança.

A loira passava lentamente as mãos sobre a face do pequeno estirado sobre a cama, mirando-o fixadamente e despejando ternura nos gestos exercidos. Mal podia acreditar o quanto já estava grande e esperto. Poucas semanas a frente, completaria seis anos que esse pequeno chegou ao mundo fazendo seus dias ficarem repletos de doçura.

- Ele só vive dormindo... que nem você. - repreendeu Temari. - Sempre soube quem é o mal exemplo aqui nessa casa. Deixa só ele crescer... vou colocá-lo nos eixos!

- Feh, isso é o que você tenta fazer comigo. - resmungou o Nara baixinho, e ainda sim, conseguiu ouvir a típica voz convencida da loira: ''e sempre consigo''.- Mas por que metade as coisas que acontecem nesse mundo é culpa minha? - perguntou Shikamaru indignado, aproximando-se de criança.

- Porque você é o único que dorme ou finge que o faz durante vinte quatro horas por dia. - virou-se para reclamar com o manipulador de sombras, mas logo voltou sua atenção para a criança aparentemente adormecida. Não conseguia deixar de mirar aquele rostinho esbranquiçado por mais de um minuto sequer. - Pelo menos ele não ronca que nem você! - atirou uma pequena almofada em direção ao Nara após reclamar divertidamente.

- Você vai pro inferno, problemática.

- Eu sei.

- Vai para o inferno por levantar um falso tão grande como esse! Você sabe que não emito esses ruídos estridentes enquanto durmo, e é claro, que ele não faz o mesmo. - respondeu Shikamaru convictamente ao se aproximar da face do pequeno.

Shikamaru o beijou em suas bochechas rosadas. Elas estavam tão frias. Observou Temari, distraída, estirando o lençol de ursinho sobre o corpo da criança. Assim, aproximou-se da orelha pequena do menino estático sobre a cama, cochichando: - Claro que você não ronca, afinal, está fingindo que está dormindo. - sorriu carinhosamente. - Não se pode enganar o mestre, garoto.

* * *

**Notas**: Aposto algumas pessoas que leram essa fic, pensaram que era o Shikamaru no início ASHUASHUASHUAHUA. Na verdade essa era a ideia, mas acho que não consegui passá-la direito. Mas entendam como é difícil construir um pensamento ou fala de uma criança, que a deixe parecida com a fala de um adulto (sem perder o ar infantil) para brincar com o leitor e ainda manter a leitura agradável. Isso é muito para minha cabecinha ASHUASHUASHUA.

Como já havia mencionado antes de começar a fic, algumas coisas saíram erradas, pois crianças não tendem a falar tudo corretamente e repetem muito pronomes.

Quem gostou deixa review *-*


End file.
